


In the Morning's Light

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: A3! Rarepairs Week Day 4. Lazy Morning // GuyHisoGuy has plans for the day, but they're all forgotten the moment he hears that gentle request. He doesn't think he has the ability to deny his sweet partner when he asks for something so adorably. If there is any doubts that Guy is human, they're erased by the way the smaller man is able to tug on the heartstrings he never knew he had.
Relationships: Guy/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	In the Morning's Light

Guy tends to rise early. He functions better following a routine, so while he no longer is required to wake early to perform his duties as Citron's servant, there's no reason for him not to continue to get up early.

However, something stops him from that today.

Atop him, curled up like a cat, is the pile of warmth known as Mikage Hisoka. Guy finds himself smiling warmly at him. He wasn't there when he'd fallen asleep, so he must have come some time in the night.

Guy wonders what it is that drove Hisoka to his bed this time. A nightmare? Difficulty sleeping? Or perhaps the simple desire to be close to him. Whatever the reason, Hisoka seems to be sleeping peacefully at the moment, so he's glad for that. It does make him reluctant to get up, but he has things planned to do for the day, and if he's cautious, he thinks he can get up without disturbing Hisoka.

After a moment of deliberation, Guy carefully shifts Hisoka off of his lap, and begins to move. He's almost off the bed when a hand wraps around his wrist. He looks back at Hisoka, and a single eye of peridot is staring back at him. "Mikage..." he speaks softly.

Hisoka looks pleadingly up at him. "Stay with me?" he asks, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

Guy has plans for the day, but they're all forgotten the moment he hears that gentle request. He doesn't think he has the ability to deny his sweet partner when he asks for something so adorably. If there is any doubts that Guy is human, they're erased by the way the smaller man is able to tug on the heartstrings he never knew he had.

Guy returns to Hisoka's side, and slender arms wrap around his waist now. He cradles Hisoka close, and Hisoka tangles their legs together. Guy chuckles quietly, knowing there's no way he could get up now, even if he wanted to.

But Guy doesn't want to get up. How could he, when, laying here, he has the privilege of watching Hisoka fall back asleep, looking so peaceful. Hisoka is so warm, and so incredibly near to him. It fills him too with warmth, and such softness. This is a moment to be treasured, he knows. Burnt into his memory, he's certain he won't forget this.

Guy leans forward to gently kiss Hisoka's forehead, then closes his own eyes. Perhaps a late morning, just this once, wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
